Consecuencias de una Guerra
by Isady
Summary: Flippy no deja de escuchar esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le insta a matar, por ende decide acudir con un profesional para que solucione su grave problema. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen.

**Nota de Autora:** En esta historia intente darle humanidad a los tiernos y sádicos personajes que tanto me gustan xD Osea que en esta historia los personajes son seres humanos. Ademas intente que quedara algo realista aunque también que no se perdiera la personalidad de cada personaje ni sus colores. Y bueno por último decir que si alguien lee esta historia, por favor déjenme un review diciéndome su opinión y/o critica.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia es Slash. Osea contiene relaciones hombreXhombre.

* * *

Encerrado.

Así es como se encontraba en esos momentos, encerrado en su propia habitación, el mismo se había encerrado. ¿Por qué se había encerrado? La razón era clara, porque sentía esas ansias locas de matar, ese instinto asesino que se apoderaba de él y que era difícil de controlar. Por eso prefería encerrarse.

Oía esa voz dentro de su cabeza, esa voz que era su voz pero tenía un matiz distinto, no quería escucharla, tapaba sus oídos con sus manos pero sabía que era inútil porque esa voz no era real, lo sabía pero aun así no podía hacer nada.

Estaba sentado en una esquina de su habitación con la frente apoyada en sus rodillas, el cuarto estaba levemente iluminado por la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las cortinas cerradas. Tenía los ojos abiertos y trataba de no parpadear muy seguido, debido a esto los tenía rojos y acuosos, no quería cerrar sus ojos porque sabía que si lo hacia lo vería a _él_, ese ser que habitaba dentro de sí y de vez en cuando salía a atormentarlo, incitándolo a matar.

Estuvo todo el día ahí sin moverse hasta que llego la noche y por fin cayó dormido, pero sus sueños no fueron nada agradables y acabo por despertar de madrugada jadeando y con el cuerpo sudado. No podía seguir así, había estado visitando a un psicólogo durante algún tiempo, este lo había derivado a psiquiatría, pero ninguno fue capaz de darle solución a su problema, y eso hizo que se desanimara, pero aun tenia esperanza que días como esos, donde algún sonido o cosa que le recordara a la guerra lo trastornaba, terminaran, iría a ver a otro psiquiatra que si pudiera ayudarle.

* * *

La guerra es cruenta. Él se hizo militar pensando en que podía defender a las personas y a su país pero jamás pensó verse envuelto en una guerra, tantos años de paz fueron destruidos en su juventud, y sin pensarlo él tuvo que participar en una guerra, mato gente y vio como otros también lo hacían, y sin darse cuenta, una parte dentro de él le había empezado a gustar el quitarle la vida a otras personas. Cuando la guerra terminó, muchos de sus compañeros estaban muertos, pero el destino quiso que él sobreviviera. Y decidió tomar la oportunidad que se le presento, dejo la milicia para poder tener una vida pacífica junto a sus seres queridos.

Ahora se encontraba camino a la consulta de un psiquiatra, era una consulta que se había abierto hace poco tiempo, le habían dicho que los profesionales recién titulados eran mejores, ya que salían con todas las ganas de ayudar a las personas, así que él había decidido ir con un psiquiatra joven.

Entro a un edificio de tres pisos y subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo, la construcción no era muy grande y en ese piso se encontraban unas cuantas puertas con los nombres de los profesionales y su especialidad, se dirigió a un mesón que había en el centro de la estancia y se dirigió a la persona que se encontraba allí.

— Disculpe, tengo hora hoy a las 15:30 PM en la consulta siete, ¿me puede…?

— Claro, claro, el especialista esta con un paciente ahora, así que puede sentarse a esperarlo — lo interrumpió la recepcionista —, su consulta es la última puerta.

Caminó hacia una fila de sillas y se sentó en una de ellas a esperar, estaba algo nervioso. Al transcurrir unos quince minutos la puerta de la consulta siete se abrió y de su interior salió una mujer de mediana edad que tenía una expresión afligida en su rostro. Al rato se escuchó por altavoz su nombre siendo llamado a la consulta siete, le avergonzó un poco el que la gente a su alrededor escuchara a que consulta iba, al parecer no había mucha discreción en aquel edificio de consultas privadas.

Dio dos golpes en la puerta y entro sin esperar respuesta, ante él se encontraba una pequeña estancia, en el extremo opuesto a la puerta había un escritorio marrón mediano y detrás de el, sentado, se encontraba un hombre joven, de cabello color azul, de rasgos suaves, bastante guapo.

—Hola, pasa y toma asiento, tu nombre es Flippy ¿cierto? — dijo el hombre, mientas él se sentaba en el asiento frente al psiquiatra —. Yo soy Splendid, mucho gusto.

No pudo evitar que un resoplido de risa se dejara escuchar antes de poder ahogar su risa, tosió un par de veces tratando de disimular la risa que le provoco escuchar el nombre del especialista.

—Lo siento — dijo un poco avergonzado.

—Ya, no te preocupes, a todos les causa un poco de gracia mi nombre, incluso cuando era pequeño pensé en cambiármelo, pero sabes algo, me gusta mi nombre y creo que es bueno para mi autoestima — dijo el médico con una gran sonrisa que de pronto se tornó pícara—. Debes saber que soy esplendido en todos los aspectos de mi vida.

Flippy sin saber porque, se sonrojó.

—Tu nombre también es muy original— Splendid dejo escapar una risita que exasperó ligeramente a su paciente, pero el profesional no parecía burlarse de él así que no se quejó —. Bueno Flippy ¿te puedo llamar así? Es que me gustó tu nombre — bueno, al militar realmente no le molestaba que el psiquiatra lo llamara por su nombre de pila.

Splendid iba a continuar hablando pero un sonido lo distrajo, mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos el aparato que provocaba el ruido le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su paciente, cuando por fin logro localizar el celular, vio la pantalla y sin más apago el aparato

—Bien, cuéntame que te trae por aquí— Le estaba tuteando pero a Flippy no le molesto esto, de hecho parecía no haber mucha diferencia en sus respectivas edades. Además, suponía que una relación menos impersonal con él sería beneficioso.

—Es… es algo complicado de explicar para mí— las presentaciones con el médico habían disipado un poco sus nervios pero aparentemente estos habían vuelto ahora.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para que me expliques, pero si no te sientes cómodo podemos hablar sobre otras cosas, no tienes que apresurarte.

—No, está bien. Yo era militar y usted sabe que no hace mucho que hubo… "problemas"—hizo gestos con los dedos simulando comillas—, bueno… no quiero entrar en detalles pero fue horrible.

—Sí, entiendo, continúe.

—Yo ahora estoy retirado de la milicia. Lo que me trajo a su consulta es, que algunas veces siento como si algo me poseyera y… me entran unas ganar locas… de matar— lo último fue dicho en un susurro pero aun así el psiquiatra que escuchaba sus palabras atentamente, oyó lo último.

—Oh, te entiendo, yo sé que en la guerra se deben vivir infinitos horrores, es simplemente traumático, no eres el primer paciente que sufre algún trastorno por culpa de ella.

Splendid le dijo que se lo tomara con calma, que no tenía por qué hablar de cosas que no quería, que tenían muchas sesiones por delante y que el trataría de ayudarlo en lo que estaba a su alcance, después le empezó a preguntar cosas sin mayor importancia, como su edad, su fecha de nacimiento, su actual oficio, etc. Después le pregunto cuándo y porque se había incorporado al ejercito pero no ahondo más en el tema, al final la sesión se había pasado rápidamente y él se encontraba extrañamente relajado en presencia del _loquero._

Cuando se despidió del otro hombre y salió de su consulta se dirigió al mesón para pedir una nueva hora con él, la secretaria le dio una hora para la próxima semana y el salió silbando distraídamente del edificio.

Ya en su departamento, se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor y empezó a repasar distraídamente los canales sin prestarle real atención, se sentía extrañamente relajado y podría decirse que confiado, sus pensamientos estaban en esos cuarenta y cinco minutos que había sido su cita con el médico, el especialista solo era dos años mayor que él, era jovial y simpático, una actitud muy diferente a su antiguo psiquiatra, y también a los múltiples psicólogos que había visitado en el último tiempo y que parecían no prestarle atención verdadera cuando estaba en una de sus citas y que ciertamente no lo habían ayudado en nada. De hecho el psiquiatra solía llenarlo de psicotrópicos que no hacían nada más que mantenerlo adormilado todo el día

Splendid le había pedido que lo tuteara, apelando a que se sentía incómodo con un trato tan formal. Llegando al final de la sesión le había dicho que no estaba seguro de que si su problema era o no un trastorno siquiátrico y que esperaba descubrirlo a lo largo de sus futuras sesiones para saber si lo tenía que derivar al siquiatra, pero le había avivado su esperanza diciendo que el no pensaba que fuera algo tan complicado y seguramente podría ayudarle.

Se quedó pensando largo rato sobre su nuevo psiquiatra y en su primera sesión y solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, se levantó lentamente y estiro las piernas que estaban algo entumecidas por tenerlas tanto tiempo en una misma posición y después se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba su mejor amiga, una chica de mediana estatura, con el cabello rojo y grades ojos marrones que en esos momentos le miraban mientras en su rostro aparecía una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pasa Flaky — se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar y después cerró la puerta.

Sin necesidad de decirlo ambos se dirigieron a la pequeña cocina de su apartamento y ella con total confianza saco una taza mientras ponía agua a calentar.

— ¿Qué tal te fue en la consulta? — le preguntó Flaky.

Flippy tenía mucha confianza con su amiga, ella estaba al tanto de sus problemas, de hecho había presenciado algunos de sus arranques homicidas. La muchacha era una persona tímida y asustadiza y él había lamentado tanto que lo hubiera visto en un arranque por que durante unos días los había estado viendo con miedo en los ojos aunque intentara disimularlo.

—Bien, esta vez mi _loquero_ es joven y parece tener verdaderas ganas de ayudarme.

El agua hirvió y la pelirroja sirvió dos tazas con té, le entrego una a él y se dirigieron a la sala de estar donde estaba el televisor, se sentaron en el sillón y dejaron sus tazas en la mesita frente a este.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Flippy — dijo la joven, tomándole una mano —. Tu sabes que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti — esbozo una sonrisa a la vez que bajaba la mirada y aparecía un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

Ese día se quedaron conversando hasta tarde.

Se conocían desde pequeños, no recordaba cuando había comenzado su amistad pero si sabía que eran los mejores amigos y que confiaba plenamente en ella, la había extrañado un montón durante la guerra y sabía que ella había pasado todos esos meses preocupada por él.

Los días pasaron rápido hasta llegar a su segunda sesión, él trabajaba como vendedor en una tienda de deportes, era un trabajo sencillo y le gustaba bastante. Trabajaba de martes a sábado así que siempre pedía cita los lunes, ahora se encontraba en el baño, frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, lavándose los dientes. Iba vestido con unos pantalones verdes militares y una remera negra sin mangas, sobre su llamativo pelo verde llevaba una boina también verde militar, ese era su estilo de vestir después de pasar por el ejército, también llevaba dos medallas conmemorativas pendiendo de su cuello.

Por segunda vez se encontró subiendo por las escaleras al segundo piso, pero esta vez no fue hacia el mesón, sino que fue directamente a sentarse una silla lo más cerca de la consulta siete. Espero alrededor de diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió, de su interior salió un hombre bastante joven – no tendría más de veinte – tenía el pelo verde con algunos mechones teñidos de un verde mucho más claro que su propio cabello; sus ojos eran de distinto color, uno café y el otro verde – seguramente un lente de contacto – pensó Flippy. Su vestimenta era colorida y tenía una expresión alegre en su rostro además se iba comiendo un chupete, lo que le daba un aire infantil.

No pasó ni un minuto desde la salida del joven, y ya estaba sonando su nombre en el altavoz llamándolo a la consulta siete. Se levantó de su asiento e igual que la primera vez dio dos golpecitos a la puerta y entro sin esperar contestación.

—Hola Flippy, ¿Qué tal tu semana? — Le saludo.

—Bien, como siempre, muchos días de trabajo, reuniones con los amigos, bah lo común.

—Claro, toma asiento y empecemos, hay que aprovechar el tiempo.

Flippy se sentó en el asiento frente al escritorio.

—Bien quiero empezar la sesión con esta pregunta: ¿Por qué entraste en el ejército?

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de Autora: Un capitulo muy corto para tan largo tiempo, lo sé y lo lamento, pero es lo que hay u.u

—Bien quiero empezar la sesión con esta pregunta: ¿Por qué entraste en el ejército?

—Bueno, siempre me gustó la idea de ser soldado. Ellos son los que protegen a las personas de su país, o así pensaba yo… Y quería ser fuerte, quería ser capaz de proteger a las personas importantes para mí…

—Ya veo— el psiquiatra se notaba pensativo—. Pero a pesar del trauma y del problema en que derivó, te sigue gustando la milicia ¿o no?

Splendid claramente se fijó en su ropa. Y era cierto, aun le gustaba la milicia, pero sentía que ese gusto era parte de su problema.

Flippy se quedó en silencio largo rato, sin que el psiquiatra hiciera nada por romperlo. Le estaba dando tiempo para que reflexionara.

—Las primeras semanas de campaña, cuando estalló la guerra, fueron… divertidas por decirlo así. Me asignaron compañeros y solo teníamos que hacer rondas de guardia y exploraciones por el terreno. En esos días me hice dos buenos amigos… y bueno… lo malo vino después… yo…— a Flippy se le quebró la voz.

Sus ojos picaron por las lágrimas que no quería derramar. Realmente no podía contarle lo sucedido durante la guerra, era algo demasiado doloroso como para rememorarlo. No vio como el médico se levantaba hasta que lo sintió tomar su mano. Lo instó a levantarse y lo llevó a un amplio sofá en un rincón de la sala. Se sentaron muy juntos, Splendid en ningún momento soltó su mano.

—Veo que guardas un gran dolor dentro de ti, Flippy —susurró—, tienes un gran estrés post traumático y es posible que hayas desarrollado un trastorno a partir de ello.

Splendid lo abrazó. Flippy simplemente dejó los brazos laxos a sus costados, sin devolver el abrazo. Se sentía incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a ser físicamente cariñoso con un hombre. Pero pasaron los primeros minutos y el psiquiatra no le soltaba. Y se empezó a sentir cálido, bien… Era reconfortante y el ex militar se permitió apoyar la cabeza en el hombro que se le ofrecía.

—Debes olvidar tu pasado para poder superar el dolor que aun te provoca…

—No... Es tan difícil olvidar.

—Es difícil, pero lo lograremos. Yo estaré contigo, ayudándote.

Flippy empezaba a sentir cierta confianza hacia aquel hombre que le ofrecía sinceramente su ayuda, incluso había olvidado su incomodidad anterior y ahora se apoyaba en el psiquiatra como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

El momento se vio roto por un par de fuertes golpes en la puerta. Se separaron con suavidad y Splendid fue a abrir la puerta. A Flippy le pasmó un poco ver al hombre al otro lado del umbral. No sabía cómo describirlo pero si algo si podía decir es que era una persona totalmente opuesta a Splendid.

Eran de la misma estatura y complexión física, de hecho eran _bastante_ parecidos. Pero el tipo tenía el pelo de un fuerte color rojo así como los ojos, y miraba de manera hostil a su psiquiatra.

—Doctor Splendid —dijo, imprimiéndole un tono burlesco a sus palabras— Veo que esta con un paciente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Splendont? —le espeto Splendid en tono hostil.

Flippy se sentía bastante desconcertado. Aquellos dos eran tan parecidos y distintos a la vez, eran una completa contradicción.

—Cálmate colega. ¿Por qué tan agresivo? —aquel tipo seguía con ese tonito burlón que empezaba a irritar también a Flippy.

Ambos psiquiatras dejaron la habitación haciendo esperar al militar, dejándolo pensar en la rara situación. _¿Serían hermanos?_ Se preguntaba, eso explicaría el que incluso sus nombres se parecieran. Pero pensándolo bien solo eran detalles en los que se asemejaban, no en la apariencia en general. Era como si uno de ellos estuviera imitando al otro.

A los cinco minutos Splendid volvió a la habitación, esta vez solo. Ya no parecía tan irritado, de hecho volvía a tener el ánimo de siempre.

—Splendont ha tenido una idea genial —dijo sonriente—. Ha propuesto crear para los pacientes de ambos y de un psicólogo que trabaja aquí, una terapia de grupo. _Es un idiota, pero es bueno en lo que hace _—murmuró para sí mismo lo último.

A Flippy no le pareció tan buena idea, no quería compartir sus problemas con tanta gente, sin embargo Splendid aseguraba que una terapia de grupo complementaria fabulosamente su tratamiento.

Al final de la sesión Splendid le recetó un par de neurolépticos, para que tomara solo en caso de sufrir algún síntoma de psicosis.

Y como Flippy evitaba a toda costa ver, escuchar o siquiera pensar cualquier cosa bélica, no sufrió ningún ataque psicótico esa semana antes de volver a la consulta de Splendid. Pero si soñó. Pesadillas, horribles pesadillas mezcladas con sus peores recuerdos.

Había estado ahí una vez, sin embargo ahora podía ver todo con más claridad. Todo parecía estar en distintos matices de gris, pero cada figura parecía estar delineada con perfección. Y la sangre… la sangre era de un bermellón profundo, tan oscura y realista, la única gota de color en ese extraño e infernal mundo en blanco y negro. Un descampado rodeado de trincheras repletas de cadáveres destrozados y piezas de artillería, ni una sola alma viviente en aquel lugar putrefacto, solo Flippy y su desesperación.

Despertó con la respiración agitada. Flippy tenía aún más claro en su mente el reciente sueño que el recuerdo en realidad. Cuando aún estaban en guerra, él pasó por ese lugar juntó con su escuadrón, y es cierto, había cadáveres por montón, pero la cruenta escena había estado amortiguada por la compañía de sus amigos y el alivió de haber llegado al sitio cuando la masacre ya había terminado. Era un sentimiento egoísta claro, pero Flippy era humano y no podía evitarlo.

—…Y dices que tenía puesta un cinta roja en la cabeza? —preguntó Flaky con incredulidad.

—Claro, y tenía dos agujeros para los ojos.

Flippy le estaba contando a su amiga Flaky su última visita a Splendid. Había sido una sesión realmente hilarante. A penas entró a la sala donde atendía el psiquiatra se lo encontró con una cinta roja cubriendo sus ojos y una ridícula actitud heroica. En esta ocasión Splendid había hablado muchísimo más que Flippy; le contó que su sueño de niño había sido ser un superhéroe y que al final tomó su carrera como una forma de serlo, de poder ayudar a las personas.

Al ex militar le pasó varias veces por la mente, lo idiota que era el hombre frente a él, tan ingenuo e infantil, pero otra parte de él se le hacía tierno ver la ilusión que brillaba en los ojos del psiquiatra. Al verlo de esta manera más cercana Flippy perdió un poco la cordialidad –_y el respeto_- por Splendid, y empezó a tratarlo de una manera más amigable.

Casi al final de esa sesión, Flippy le contó de sus recurrentes pesadillas muy superficialmente y también de su temor –aunque él no lo haya dicho así- de exponerse en las próximas terapias de grupo. Splendid le dijo que fuera con tranquilidad al grupo y que no si no se sentía a gusto podían seguir solo ellos dos.

Por supuesto lo que le contó a su amiga también fue muy superficial, sentía que la familiaridad que había logrado crear con Splendid era algo privado.

— ¿Estás seguro de que ese hombre es el indicado para ayudarte?

—Creo que vale la pena intentarlo, al menos él parece dispuesto a hacerlo —contestó Flippy, y era realmente lo que pensaba.

_Continuara..._


End file.
